Mousse Goes Home to the Country- Version 2
by Roseheartwhitefox
Summary: An additional take on the episode "Mousse Goes Home to the Country." Alternate version of my previous story. What if Mousse's parting words made Shampoo have a change of heart? Takes place after Mousse tells Shampoo and Ranma he is giving up Shampoo and going back to China. A drought has hit Nermia, and principal Kuno has a crazy plan to try and bring back the water.


"Hey, didn't you get enough?" Ranma spat defensively as Mousse approached him.

To his surprise, Mousse didn't attack him. He took off his glasses, his deep blue eyes full of sadness. "She's all yours, Ranma Saotome."

"Mousse?" said Shampoo in surprise. She had not expected for Mousse to ever say those words.

"It's over. I'm giving her up, going back home, and getting on with my life." Mousse said with despair, staring at the ground.

"You're going all the way back to China?" asked Ranma, somewhat confused.

"Don't try to stop me." said Mousse.

"Oh, we no stop you. Have safe trip, okay? _Sayonara!"_ Shampoo said nonchalantly, waving goodbye to Mousse. Those words hit Mousse like a kick in the gut, and it showed on his face.

"Well then, I'll be going." Mousse said. Ranma had never seen such a look of defeat on the man's face before. This was _Mousse_ \- the guy who didn't know when to quit!

"Okay! _Bye bye!"_ Shampoo said as she waved, unaffected whatsoever by the fact that Mousse was leaving.

Ranma felt himself taken aback at the sorrow on Mousse's face. "Wow...drop us a line, huh?" said Ranma, but Mousse didn't reply.

_"Bye bye!"_ said Cologne and Shampoo together as they waved. Mousse turned away, looking back in longing, and began to walk down the alleyway, holding his head down in defeat until he disappeared from sight.

"Well, now that's settled, I better get a move on," said Cologne without concern. "Don't forget to lock up tonight, Shampoo. I expect the chores to be done once I get back from my little getaway."

Shampoo nodded. She had forgotten great-grandmother would be out of town for the next several days.

"Well, I look forward to seeing more of you, son-in-law," said Cologne happily. "You two have a splendid evening." Cologne vanished with a 'swoosh' of her staff. Ranma sighed in relief.

The two continued walking when they heard the murmur of a group of school students watching TV through the window of a nearby shop.

"It's true then! They're saying all of Nermia is facing one of the worst water shortages in history because of this heat wave." said a student.

"We didn't have any water this morning," said another student. "And it doesn't look like it's going to rain anytime soon!"

Ranma and Shampoo looked at each other with concern at the statements. "Drought? Really?" said Ranma, and the student nodded at him.

"Yeah, didn't you hear the state of emergency that was declared a few hours ago? From what it sounds like, there's hardly any water left. If I were you I'd ration what you have." said the student.

"Guess we should keep an eye on that, maybe see how things are back home." said Ranma. Shampoo nodded, and began to feel thirsty at the thought of Nermia not having any water left. Hopefully relief would come soon.

* * *

Mousse walked onward, completely heartbroken. It wasn't just the fact that he was leaving, but that Shampoo didn't even seem upset that he was going back to China. He didn't want to believe Cologne's words, but it was true. He'd never be able to defeat Ranma. Yet did it honestly matter? Shampoo was infatuated with the man, showing more affection towards Ranma than he could ever hope for a fraction of. Seeing her acting so lovingly towards him was far more painful than any wound he'd ever sustained. It tore his heart into pieces. Shampoo didn't care whether he stayed in Japan or not. It was hard not to feel deflated when even his best wasn't good enough.

Mousse continued walking, until he was in front of the high school. He yelped as he suddenly fell into a hole out of nowhere. He scrambled in the dirt to get back to the edge, and realized there were many holes around him where people were digging, trying to locate water. He managed to stick his head out over the edge of the hole, and lay it there, feeling defeated. He didn't have the energy to even climb out. He didn't even notice the two figures that were walking towards his direction.

Principal Kuno was walking with his daughter, Kodachi amongst the open field of holes overlooking the volcano behind the school. "Look, Kodachi! The perfect spot for my summer palace!" said the principal, looking around at the holes as people continued digging for water. "Please fill in all these holes and relocate the riff-raff," he then noticed Mousse's head sticking out of the ground. "Look at this! Who'd leave a perfectly good head?"

Kodachi noticed Mousse as well, clicking her tongue. "What a waste. He doesn't even have a body."

"Tell me about it," said Mousse sadly. "I'm in my prime here."

"He must be terminal. You must only have a couple days left to live." said Kodachi

"Yeah...it does kinda feel like that." said Mousse with a sigh of despair.

"That's a bummer, my dear." said Kodachi.

Principal Kuno knelt down and leaned forward to Mousse's face. "Oh really?" he said, raising his eyebrows. "If I, Principal Kuno...dat's my name...only had two days left to live, I would do all de things I've ever dreamed of doing."

"Like what?" said Mousse in question.

"I'd love to become a professional whistler," said the principal. "I'm pretty amazing at it now, but I want to get even better. Make my living out of it," he said. "You know what else I would do? I would invade a neighboring country and impose my own ideology, even if dey didn't want it!"

Mousse sighed sadly. "Easy for you to say. You're a principal."

"Yes. And you are only just a sad little head. There must be something you want to do before you die!" said the principal encouragingly to Mousse.

Mousse sighed in deep thought before replying. "Well...there is this one thing."

"What? Tell me." said the principal eagerly, leaning in closer to Mousse's face.

"No, I couldn't." said Mousse.

"What is it?" the principal begged.

"I never told Shampoo how I really feel about her."

"What is it? Please tell me!" Principal Kuno continued to beg, shaking his hands together.

"I've always chased her and asked her to be my wife. Truth is, I never had the guts to tell her how I _actually_ feel about her. How I've always felt about her," said Mousse, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Fine. Don't tell me!" the principal said and paused for a moment before his grin grew wide on his face._ "Oh?_ Is it a woman? You didn't tell me we were talking about a _woman."_

"What are you afraid of?" said Kodachi. "You're a dead man anyway!"

"Yeah...yeah," said Mousse. "You're right. But she's rejected me for the final time. So it doesn't really matter I guess."

Principal Kuno continued to lean closer to Mousse as he spoke to him. "You've got to march right up to dis woman. Look her right in de eye," he continued, leaning into Mousse as he stared him in the eye. "Lean forward. Just a little, or almost all da way. Then you let her lean forward a little until you're...just lips' distance away from each other. Then you tell her how much you hate her."

"Actually, it's more like love her." said Mousse.

"Oh, you sly dog!_ Woof, woof! _You're a real player," laughed the principal with a sly grin. He placed a hand on Mousse's head. "Now listen to me. You got to rise up. You hearing me?" Mousse just stared at him blankly.

"He didn't hear you, father." said Kodachi.

"I can't hear you! You got to rise up!" said Principal Kuno loudly, almost singing.

"Rising up!" said Mousse as he felt himself begin to reach out of the hole.

"Get out of da hole!" cried Kodachi and her father together, motioning for Mousse to stand up. Mousse had a newfound courage and began to stand as if possessed by something out of his own body.

"I'm rising out of the ground!" shouted Mousse as he began to stand up.

"He's rising, Kodachi!" cried Principal Kuno.

"I'm rising, Kodachi!" cried Mousse as he stood all the way up.

"Rising!" cried Kodachi with glee.

Principal Kuno was clapping and hooting as he grabbed Mousse's shoulders."You go right up to dis woman! Do you feel it?"

"Go up to her face!" cried Kodachi, grasping Mousse's shoulder as well. "Tell the truth!"

"Yeah! I'm going to do it! I'm going to do it!" shouted Mousse as his smile grew.

"Den you say,_ 'Baby, I dig you!'_" said the principal.

"I'm going to tell her!" cried Mousse, puffing out his chest proudly. He had climbed out of the hole all the way now, and stood up straight, running off to the horizon.

Principal Kuno held a hand over his heart as he sighed. "I love dat happy little head."

* * *

Mousse ran back in the direction he had left Ranma and Shampoo. He squinted through his glasses, scanning the streets for any sign of them. He saw a flash of purple, and immediately recognized his beloved. He ran towards her, a new determination inside his heart. _"Shampoo!"_ shouted Mousse as he ran, stopping dead in his tracks when he realized she was clinging herself to Ranma. She looked completely unimpressed that he was there.

Shampoo glared at Mousse. "Mousse, what you still doing here? Shampoo with Ranma now. Stupid Mousse supposed to be going back to China. Go away." she spat coldly.

Mousse looked incredibly defeated, all of his previous confidence washed away. "Shampoo, it's just...I...I-"

Shampoo cut him off. "Go home, Mousse. Shampoo not want you around anymore. _Bye-bye."_ she spat cruelly, grabbing harder onto Ranma's arm. The motion made Mousse's gut twist as if someone was stabbing him. He lowered his head in defeat once again, and turned to leave.

There was a moment of silence. "Well...I guess that's it then." said Ranma, scratching the back of his head. However, Mousse stopped in his tracks, and sharply turned around, staring Ranma straight in the eye.

_"No! No, that's not it!"_ said Mousse sternly, furrowing his eyebrows. "Listen, Saotome, you better treat this lady like a queen. Because you, my friend, you found yourself the perfect woman."

"Look, Mousse, I think you've got the wr-"

Mousse was now face to face with Ranma, holding his shoulders as he desperately tried to say what he needed. "You are a lucky man, Ranma Saotome. If I was _ever_ so lucky to find the perfect woman, I'd give her flowers every day. And not just any flowers, okay? Her favorites are _orchids_. White. And breakfast in bed. Two slices of wheat toast, with butter on both sides. Plum jelly, the way she likes it."

Shampoo stared in awe at Mousse as he spoke from his heart. She had never seen Mousse so assertive in her entire life. Ranma also seemed shocked at Mousse's sudden dominance, and Mousse was desperately gripping onto Ranma's arms as he spoke.

"I'd be her shoulder to cry on and her _best_ friend. And I'd spend every day thinking of how to make her laugh. She has the most, _most_ amazing laugh," Mousse paused, gazing tenderly at Shampoo. "I mean, that's what I would do if I were you. But I'm not, _so you do it." _Mousse said, emphasizing those final words. Mousse let go of Ranma, tucked his hands inside his robes, and turned back down the alleyway. This time, he didn't look back as he walked away.

Ranma and Shampoo stared at Mousse as he walked off. There was a deep silence as a crowd of girls slowly congregated behind them. They stared for a moment until a voice spoke from the group of girls.

"That...was _beautiful!"_ said one of the girls, and the group gazed at Mousse in awe as he walked away.

Shampoo stared at Mousse as he walked away, his hair blowing gently in the wind. His words had taken her off guard, and hit her deeper than she had ever expected. For the first time in her life, she found herself feeling regret at the way she had treated her friend.

Shampoo walked alongside Ranma for some time as they headed back to the dojo. The sight of the broken-hearted Mousse walking away was still fresh in her mind, refusing to stop replaying itself. Shampoo felt a tightness in her chest at the memory, remembering Mousse's final kind words. Why was she feeling like this about stupid _Mousse_, of all people? For crying out loud, Mousse was gone, and she was with Ranma. This was exactly the way she had wanted it. And yet, she didn't feel as satisfied as she thought she would. Shampoo came to a stop, holding her hand up to her chest.

"Ranma?" said Shampoo.

"Yeah?" Ranma replied as he stopped.

"Do Ranma...do Ranma know what Shampoo favorite food?" Shampoo asked inquisitively.

"Uhh..." replied Ranma nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Course I do! It's..." Ranma stumbled with his words. "Dim sum?"

Shampoo sighed in disappointment. Her favorite food was pork buns. For some reason, her heart sank at the fact that Ranma _didn't_ know such a minuscule detail about her. After all, Mousse knowing all those specifics should have been easy...right?

"Do Ranma know what color Shampoo eyes are?" Shampoo asked with great anticipation.

"Uhh...of course I do!" replied Ranma, looking at Shampoo's eyes, but she had shut them. "They're...they're...uhh...brown?"

Shampoo opened her eyes, disappointed yet again. "Shampoo eyes red," she stated. Ranma was her rightful husband, yet he couldn't answer such a simple question. "Ranma...do Ranma know what Akane favorite food?"

"Oh yeah, she's crazy about chicken teriyaki," Ranma replied nonchalantly, stretching his arms behind his back. Shampoo grumbled to herself.

"Do Ranma know what color Akane eyes?"

"Of course, they're brown," replied Ranma. "Why you askin'?"

Shampoo sighed to herself. "No reason. Shampoo...Shampoo just wondering," Why did it bother her so much that Ranma didn't know the answer? "Shampoo...Shampoo think go home now. See Ranma later, okay?" Shampoo waved goodbye to Ranma as she made her way back to the Cat Cafe, feeling far more downtrodden than she had intended.

* * *

Shampoo unlocked the front door of the Cat Cafe and slowly entered the darkness. She reached for the light switch and turned it on, illuminating the hallway. The restaurant was eerily quiet. Shampoo remembered great-grandmother would be gone for a few days. She was completely alone. Normally she'd have heard the scuffling of Mousse as he worked at the sink, or need to smack him within 2 minutes of walking through the door because he had yet again tried to declare his love for her. Now, there wasn't a sound inside the vacant building. Shampoo walked through the hall and turned on the lights in the dining room, grumbling at the mess. There was a lot of work to do. She was about to yell for Mousse to help her, only yet again to realize that he wasn't there.

She had taken the fact that Mousse was an extra worker for granted. It took Shampoo more than twice as long now to get her work done. Between busing tables, clearing plates, and washing the dishes, the task seemed almost overwhelming. Shampoo stood at the sink in silence as she washed, her thoughts wandering. Normally Mousse would be standing next to her right now, chattering away like a monkey in a tree while she grumbled at him to shut up. The water had run out before she could finish, and Shampoo remembered the water shortage that had been mentioned earlier today. Now the time seemed to just drag on, and Shampoo found herself giving up before she was done. Dishearteningly, she dried off her hands and made her way upstairs above the cafe. She walked into her bedroom as she usually did, gazing around the quiet room, reaching to turn on the lamp by her bed.

Shampoo stopped dead in her tracks when she gazed at her nightstand. She had never really paid much attention to the flowers on it before. They sort of just faded into the background like everything else. It was only when she actually took the time to look that Shampoo realized what kind of flowers they were - white orchids.

_'Mousse_' Shampoo thought to herself, remembering how Mousse had known they were her favorite. She reached out to touch one of the beautiful flowers, and a petal fell onto the night stand. It had never occurred to her before now, but Mousse must have been putting the flowers in her room every morning. '_I'd give her flowers every day. And not just any flowers. Okay? Her favorites are orchids. White.' _Shampoo remembered Mousse saying. He hadn't just _said_ those words - he _meant _them. Her heart sank when she thought of him - all the cruel things she had said, and the kind, considerate things he had before leaving.

Shampoo stared at the ceiling as she lay on the bed, lost in her thoughts. She chuckled to herself when she imagined Mousse fumbling around setting up the flowers, only to feel her heart sink again when she remembered his words in the alley. _'And I'd spend every day thinking of how to make her laugh. She has the most, most amazing laugh.'_ Mousse always made her laugh. She'd never admit it, but most of the times his antics were far more humorous than annoying. She laid there in bed, staring into the dark, recalling more of the times Mousse had done something silly or ridiculous, and it brought a smile to her face as the memories played out. It was nice having someone from her village around while in Japan. Although she'd never admit it to anyone else, she got quite homesick sometimes. She felt safe in the company of Mousse. Just knowing that he was down the hall was a comforting feeling - a feeling which she had not become aware of until he was gone.

Shampoo sighed and crawled out of bed, walking down the hallway. She entered Mousse's empty bedroom, breathing in the deep scent of musk. She closed her eyes - it was extremely comforting for just a brief moment to imagine Mousse was still here by his scent. She opened her eyes and gazed around the room. Normally there would be assorted weapons on the tables and bedspread that Mousse had not hidden in his robes. The hollow feeling of the room made Shampoo feel incredibly downhearted. She sat down on the empty bed, running her hand over the mattress. If it weren't for the remnants of Mousse's musky scent, it would have been like no one had even lived here at all. She would never see her kind, gentle Mousse ever again. And it was all her fault.

Shampoo went back to her bedroom and leaned against the window, looking up to the heavens. The moon was full tonight, basking the landscape in gentle ambiance._ 'I'd be her shoulder to cry on and her best friend.'_ Shampoo gazed up at the moon longingly, wondering if Mousse could see the very same sight in the starry sky. He had always been there for her, whenever and wherever, no matter what. She'd taken it for granted, because he was _always_ there. Now that he wasn't, she felt barren and empty.

Mousse's speech before his departure _was _beautiful, just as the bystander had said. Shampoo had never heard such heartfelt, true words spoken in her entire life as Mousse did earlier that day. Shampoo was certain that Mousse probably knew every intricate detail about what she liked and how she liked it. How had Mousse known all those little things about her? Ranma wasn't able to answer any of those questions when Shampoo asked him, yet Mousse knew intricate details about her that were special. Shampoo realized _why_ Mousse knew all those things. It was because he loved her.

Shampoo climbed into her bed and curled up under the covers with a deep heartfelt sigh. It was hard, but she eventually drifted off into sleep. Her dreams were filled with memories of Mousse - the good times growing up together, and the cruel way in which she spurned him that day in the cafe when he asked her to come back to China and marry him. She dreamed of what was, and dreamed of what might have been.

Shampoo awoke from sleep, drenched in sweat, filled with fear as she realized she was all alone. Shampoo was overwhelmed by the feeling of not wanting to stay in the Cat Cafe. Before she was even aware of what she was doing, she was headed out the front door into the night. Shampoo was headed to the only place she could think to go - the Tendo Dojo.

* * *

Shampoo made her way up to the front door of the Tendo Dojo. She hesitated for a moment before knocking rapidly, trying to control her urgency. There was a shuffling behind the door as it slowly opened, Ranma's face appearing in the crack. He rubbed his eyes for a moment and yawned.

"Oh..._Shampoo?"_ asked Ranma in question tying his robe. "What are you doing here? It's 3 o'clock in the morning. Is everything alright?" Shampoo sensed the concern in his reply.

"Shampoo just...Shampoo can no sleep," Shampoo said. "Great-grandmother gone for while, and Shampoo alone at Cat Cafe. Shampoo not know where else to go."

"Well, come in then I guess," said Ranma with a stretch and a yawn. "Guess we're both awake now." Shampoo entered the kitchen with Ranma and noticed with disappointment that Akane had awoken too. They sat around the kitchen table in silence. Shampoo was looking down at the wood, her eyelids partially closed. After sitting in silence for a while, a mug of hot tea was pushed in her direction.

"Here, Shampoo," said Akane "Drink up. It'll make you feel better. That's the last of our water." Shampoo held the mug in her hands, savoring it's warmth on her palms.

Ranma coughed nervously. "So, Shampoo...having a rough night?" he asked.

"Aiyah," Shampoo replied somewhat despairingly. "Shampoo not able to sleep. Now Shampoo find herself at Ranma house."

Akane raised her eyebrows at Shampoo. "_Well, well_, Shampoo. This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Mousse is gone, would it?" Akane asked.

Shampoo scowled at Akane. "What? Who? _Mousse?_ Shampoo not thinking about stupid Mousse!" Shampoo spat. "Shampoo doing good -_ really_ good!" said Shampoo, trying to emphasize her sentiment, clenching her mug.

Ranma cocked his head. "Are you sure? 'Cause you seem like you're doing terrible."

Akane began to chuckle. _"No_, Ranma, you got it all wrong. She's doing _great,_" said Akane sarcastically. "She got what she always wanted, and was right about _everything," _Shampoo looked down, her face filled with sadness. Akane's words had struck her deeply. "Isn't that right, Shampoo?"

"Uh, Akane? Are we looking at the same person?" Ranma replied in confusion. Akane rolled her eyes at him.

"Yep. She's free to be herself, and free to be by herself, without stupid Mousse around to bother her." said Akane with a smug smile, laying her head on her palms.

Shampoo was silent for some time before she spoke again. "Shampoo...Shampoo messed up, didn't she?" said Shampoo sighing deeply, holding her head in her hands. Akane nodded sympathetically, her eyes softening at Shampoo's realization.

"Yep, sure did," replied Ranma, folding his arms. "Big time." Akane gave him a smack.

"Shampoo not ever there for Mousse...not even once." she sighed sadly.

"You mean like he was? For _you?"_ said Akane, staring intensely into Shampoo's eyes.

"Oh..." replied Shampoo. "Shampoo-Shampoo..." she stumbled. "It-it not matter now. Mousse gone, and Shampoo still here."

_"Actually_, that's not true," said Akane slyly. "I happen to know that Mousse hasn't left. He stopped here last night to say goodbye, and said he was going to keep working around here until he had enough money to get back to China."

"Mousse..._Mousse still here?"_ Shampoo gasped, her eyes widening. "But...Shampoo say horrible things to him. What can Shampoo do now?"

"Just tell him how you feel," said Akane encouragingly, gently touching Shampoo's hand gently. "Shampoo, it's not too late! If you don't do something, you'll regret it for the rest of your life!"

Shampoo looked up from her mug. "Shampoo...Shampoo need to make right. Shampoo not know if can, but must try. Shampoo got to." Shampoo stood up, a new look of determination on her face.

"Go, Shampoo!" exclaimed Akane excitedly. "There's still time!" She gave Shampoo a hug, and nodded to her in encouragement.

Shampoo nodded back to Akane and ran out of the dojo as fast as her legs would carry her. She had to hurry and find Mousse. _'Please, don't let me be too late!'_ she said to herself. The sun was beginning to rise, filling the sky with pink and orange hues. Shampoo almost felt as if she was outside of her own body, her heart racing as she darted through the streets to try and find her friend.

* * *

The drought situation had not improved over the last several hours. Ranma and Akane had gotten up to go to school, and were unable to take a shower because the faucets were completely dry. Shampoo had come by as well, unable to locate Mousse, and hoping that the Tendo house was having better luck with the water shortage. Shampoo walked alongside Akane and Ranma as they went to school, and they came upon a large crowd in the front of the school, a gigantic hole being dug that was already several hundred feet deep. The three looked at each other in utter confusion as to what was going on, and joined in to watch with the crowd. Kuno was standing at the lip of the hole, shouting down to the people below.

"Any water?" asked Kuno, looking down into the deep hole. The students came up with buckets of shimmering jewels and disgruntled expressions.

"No, just more diamonds and gold." said one of the students.

"Don't give up hope just yet comrades!" said Kuno enthusiastically, when suddenly his father appeared wearing his typical Hawaiian clothing, raising his voice above the crowd.

"Listen up! I will help you!" said the principal loudly, stepping up onto a nearby platform, smiling down confidently as he spoke. "Dere's only one way to get your precious water!" he stated. "I, your beloved principal must simply make a small sacrifice to my good friends, de water gods, in da volcano!"

"What does that do? What does that do?" came the murmurs of the crowd below him.

"Excellent question," said the principal as he adjusted his sunglasses. "My sacrifice goes in de volcano. Da friendly gods eat up my sacrifice. They say, _'Thank you for the sacrifice. Here, have another,'_ " gestured the principal, as if talking to himself.

_"No, I've had enough!" _said the principal, gesturing as if declining an offer.

_'I'll be insulted unless you have another.' _he said to himself, bantering back and forth.

_'I don't want another sacrifice!'_

_Look at you! You're skinny!' _he bantered to himself.

_'No! I've had enough!'_

Principal Kuno broke out of his self roleplay and addressed the students again. "The gods eat the sacrifice. They are grateful. They give me some water, and then I give it to you."

_"What?" _came the unconvinced cries of the students.

A student raised a hand in question, and the principal called on him. "Does it work?"

_"No!_ I mean, yes," said the principal, glancing to Kodachi. "Well, daughter?"

"Eh...it's fifty-fifty." said Kodachi, holding her chin in thought.

The students looked to each other for a moment, murmuring. "We'll do it!" they said in unison and applause.

_"Excellent!" _said the principal, rubbing his hands together in delight. "Now all I need is someone who would like to go into the volcano and get eaten by gods. Any hands! Hands, anybody?"

The students glanced around at each other nervously, but no one raised a hand. Principal Kuno waved his hands encouragingly as he spoke to them. "I need someone, perhaps who has never found love, who could look death straight in the eyeball. A real, genuine hero!" He stared down at the crowd with great intensity.

The crowd was still completely silent, until a single voice spoke out._ "I'll do it."_ said the voice, and Shampoo gasped. It was Mousse. He stepped forward as the crowd separated to allow him passage.

_"Mousse?"_ said Shampoo and Ranma together in surprise. The principal gestured for Mousse to come up to the platform, and Mousse willingly did so, his expression sad and distant. Mousse stepped up and the principal patted him on the back with a smile. He picked the unsuspecting Mousse up above his head, flung him into the crowd, and they all started to run in the direction of the volcano.

"Hurry up! Before we all come to our senses!" said the principal with a grin, and the herd stampeded towards the mountain.

Shampoo shouted out above the crowd as she ran towards the herd as they held Mousse up above their heads. She was finally able to get an arm's length away from Mousse. "Mousse, what wrong with you?" she shouted.

"I'm going into the volcano. It's alright. If there's a chance it'll get you water, it's worth it." said Mousse as he gazed at Shampoo kindly.

"Are Mousse _nuts?"_ shouted Shampoo as she scowled at Mousse.

Mousse's eyes shimmered with tears as he stared at Shampoo. "Shampoo...I want you to know, that the one thing that always kept me going...it was always you. Seeing you every day. That's what kept me going, no matter how bad things got for me." said Mousse with a tender smile, and the crowd continued to carry him away.

_"Mousse! Wait!" _shouted Shampoo, but she was unable to keep up with the raging crowd as Mousse was carried away to the volcano. Ranma caught up with her, placing a hand on her back as she fought to catch her breath.

"Ranma, what we do? Stupid Mousse say he going to throw self into volcano!"

"We gotta catch up to em'!" said Ranma encouragingly. "Come on, Shampoo! We gotta stop this stupidity before that idiot gets himself killed!"

* * *

_"Save us!"_ came the happy cries of the crowd around the pit of the volcano. The lava bubbled and smoked with red-hot color below. _"We love you!"_ shouted the crowd together as Mousse walked across a narrow rock outcropping above the boiling lava.

_"Okay!"_ said Mousse with a fist to the air, the crowd cheering like crazy. The intense heat was singing his eyebrows and making him flush.

_"Save us!"_ cried the crowd with joy, screaming and hooting. Mousse looked down to the hot lava, fear in his eyes. It looked terribly hot down there, but it honestly didn't matter to him. He didn't even really have the desire to live anyway. He couldn't live a life where his beloved Shampoo married another man. To him, the pain was worse than death. The least he could do now was use his worthless life to save everyone else.

_"Mousse!"_ cried the crowd with deafening cheer. "We love you. Mousse, save us!

Mousse peered down at the lava again, and took off his robe, laying it behind him. "Okay, here we go." Mousse whispered to himself, flinching at the searing heat that rose from the volcano.

_"Okay Mousse! Mousse! Mousse! Mousse!"_ chanted the crowd in unison with a wave of hands. "Save us Here we go! Here we go!"

Shampoo appeared over the horizon, gasping at Mousse standing on the edge of the volcano. "Oh, no! _Mousse!"_ she shouted as she tried to pry her way through the crowd with frustration. _"Move!" _she yelled, but no one seemed to hear her.

"Principal!" shouted Ranma as he tried to climb over the bodies. "Stop this! This is crazy!"

The principal glanced down at him from his platform. "Oh, suddenly throwing a man into a volcano to make water is crazy?"

_"Yes!"_ replied Ranma. Shampoo had already bypassed the principal and the crowd and was almost to where Mousse was standing. He held a foot over the edge as if he were about to step into the volcano, but a voice echoing his name stopped him.

"Please, Mousse! _Stop!"_ cried the voice, and Mousse bolted around with shock on his face.

_"Shampoo?" _said Mousse in shock. It _couldn't_ be! His heart raced at seeing her just one more time. He'd have given anything in that moment to sweep her into his arms, to hold her close and tell her how much he loved her. Yet he knew that would never be.

"Mousse no can do this!" cried Shampoo, grasping onto his arm forcefully.

"Why not?" replied Mousse, staring directly into Shampoo's eyes.

"Because...you no can do this, Mousse!" replied Shampoo with frustration, grabbing tighter onto Mousse's arm.

"First, that hurts," said Mousse as Shampoo yanked on his arm. "Second, I've got no reason to live anyway.

_"Mousse, wait!" _Shampoo stumbled up to Mousse and grabbed onto his arm again, yanking hard. "Mousse no can do this!" exclaimed Shampoo. "Mousse no can go sacrifice self in volcano!"

Mousse raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Why not?" said Mousse, his face expressionless, his voice dull and void of emotion.

Shampoo was panting heavily, a death grip on Mousse's arm. "Mousse...Shampoo must know. Did Mousse mean those things Mousse say about Shampoo?" Shampoo asked eagerly.

"Of course I did," Mousse replied sadly, averting his eyes. "But it doesn't matter. Not anymore. Nobody else is loyal, so why should I be? I should have just believed you when you said you didn't want me around." He went to turn away, but Shampoo wouldn't allow it - her fists were clenched for dear life on his forearm.

_"No!"_ Shampoo shouted. "You _shouldn't_ have believed Shampoo! Whatever Shampoo say about that - it _not_ true!" Shampoo took a deep breath as she looked directly into Mousse's eyes. "Mousse...Shampoo was wrong. Shampoo wrong about _everything_. With Mousse gone, Shampoo not feel free at all. Shampoo just..." she paused, choking on her words, her eyes welling up with tears. "Shampoo not free. Without Mousse, Shampoo just _alone_."

Mousse paused for a moment, his eyes still empty and full of sorrow. "It's alright, Shampoo. I'm going to do something useful for the first time in my life. Not that it really matters if. I'm not of much value to anyone." The despair in his reply made Shampoo tremendously unnerved.

_"Don't_ Mousse say that!" cried Shampoo in frustration. "Mousse have value to _Shampoo," _she paused. "Shampoo...Shampoo missed you." Shampoo said softly.

"I missed you too," replied Mousse. "I always miss you when we're apart."

Shampoo clung to Mousse's arm, refusing to yield. "Mousse willing to sacrifice own life to save everyone else after terrible things Shampoo say. Mousse don't deserve that. Mousse deserve love."

"You deserve it too, Shampoo. I'm just sorry that it can't be with me." Mousse turned to leave again, but was unable to move.

"Mousse, _wait!"_ said Shampoo, refusing to let go of Mousse's robe. "Mousse, _please!_ No can go in volcano!"

Mousse sighed. "I'm going, Shampoo, and nothing you say can possibly stop me."

_"No!"_ cried Shampoo as a tear fell down her cheek. "_Shampoo love you_, stupid Mousse! That why no can go!" Shampoo flung herself against Mousse's chest and began to sob.

Mousse was so taken aback at that moment that he couldn't even respond. Did Shampoo just say that she _loved_ him? He must have been hallucinating. He _had_ to have imagined it. Yet there he stood, a pair of small, yet incredibly strong arms wrapped around him.

Shampoo continued to sob into his chest, covering the front of his muscular chest with tears. "Shampoo thought you leave, Mousse! Stupid Mousse make Shampoo think he never come back again!"

Mousse began to gently stroke her hair, speaking to her softly as Shampoo clasped herself onto him like a tree frog. "It's alright, Shampoo. I'm sorry. I'm here now." He swept Shampoo up into his arms. He began to gently stroke her hair again, and she nuzzled against his chest, breathing in his musky scent. It felt good to be held in Mousse's strong embrace, to hear his heartbeat, his voice rumbling deep within his chest as he calmed her.

Shampoo continued to sob as Mousse slowly began to rock her back and forth, whispering soothing words as he gently cradled her. "Shh...it's alright, Shampoo. You're safe now. I'm here." Mousse stroked her hair and held her in his strong arms. He wanted nothing more than to hold and protect her, and for a moment he simply cradled her trembling body as she softly cried into his chest. He was shocked at what was happening right now- Shampoo was weeping, for him. Shampoo's sobs slowly began to subside as he heard her sniffle a bit, wiping her eyes with trembling hands.

"Mousse...Shampoo thought she lost you," Shampoo cried into his chest. "Thought Mousse sacrifice own life after horrible things Shampoo say."

"Shampoo...you came back for me." Mousse said, still as if he didn't believe Shampoo was actually in his arms. He held her tight in his strong embrace, as if he would never let go.

"Shampoo had to," Shampoo replied with a sob, gripping his chest as she trembled. She began to speak in Mandarin. "I couldn't let you do this, Mousse. I love you."

Mousse beamed ecstatically. He had longed to hear those words from Shampoo for so long now, yet it was more important to him that she felt safe and secure. It had been a long journey for both of them, and he simply wanted to hold Shampoo's shaking body until she felt safe again. He wouldn't be able to let those words sink in until then.

Shampoo looked up from Mousse's chest and gazed deeply into his eyes. "Mousse...I was so scared. As an Amazon warrior, I shouldn't have been, but I couldn't help it. I was scared I would never see you again. That I would have to keep on living without you in my life."

Mousse held her body closer as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Shampoo, I never knew," He caressed her cheek with his hand and wiped a stray tear away from her eye. "I'm not going anywhere. Not unless you want me to."

Shampoo smiled at him as he caressed her cheek. "Shampoo want you to stay." she said, switching back from Mandarin. Mousse actually preferred when she spoke like that. Before she even knew what was happening, she felt a warm sensation as he gently pressed his lips against her. She felt one of his hands come up to cup her face, the other resting lightly on her arm. She was so shocked that she could not even respond.

Meanwhile, the crowd stared on as the sacrifice plan was no longer proceeding. "Kodachi, what happened?" asked the principal, squinting at the volcano.

"I believe we have a kink in our flawless plan, father." said Kodachi.

"Are you sure?" asked the principal, and Kodachi nodded. He took out his megaphone and addressed the crowd again. "Men, dere is no sacrifice greater dan someone else's! We must have a sacrifice in da volcano to bring da water back to Nermia! I'd jump right in dat volcano if I wasn't so good at whistling."

Suddenly, Ranma appeared, holding the giant shark from the school swimming pool over his head. He flung the shark into the volcano, and the creature landed with a plop into the lava before bursting into flame. "There, now you have your stupid sacrifice!"

Kodachi and her father simply stared in awe, waiting for something to happen. "I hope the gods like seafood." she said.

They waited in anticipation, but all that came was silence. The principal stroked his chin. "I don't know why de sacrifice didn't work. Da science seemed so solid."

Meanwhile, Mousse had continued to kiss Shampoo, much to her shock. Shampoo was hit by the passion Mousse was pouring into the kiss. The love he was expressing through it was so strong that it made her heart leap. All of Mousse's proposals and overtures to her had been very childlike, his technique had not changed much since he was six, but now...this was no child! Oh no! These were the kisses of a man, a very, very, in love man. He was putting all his years of longing into it. Shampoo was almost overwhelmed by it all. Then, suddenly, Mousse broke it off. His breathing was heavy. Shampoo's face was extremely red from the blush that was in her cheeks, when Mousse spoke again, and braced himself for the beating he was sure to receive.

"Don't hate me, Shampoo. You don't know how long I've waited to do that. How very long."

"Mousse..." Shampoo stuttered, utterly speechless from the passionate kiss, blushing profusely. She brought him to face her. "Oh Mousse, you stupid duck! Don't you know anything? Shampoo love you. Shampoo want to marry you."

He looked at her with slight confusion written on his face. As he opened his mouth to speak, she held up a hand to stop him. Was this actually happening?

"Mousse," she said, leaning towards him, "Shut up and kiss your wife."

Still a little shell-shocked, he held her face in his hands and searched her eyes. She smiled and let him see what was there. Finally, he nodded and joined their lips in a sweet kiss. Slowly, at first, he brushed her lips with his and caressed her face with his fingers. A little impatient, she grabbed his head to hold him still and caressed his lips with her tongue. Suddenly, he exploded and thrust his hands into her hair, pulling Shampoo into his lap. He kissed her deeply and explored her mouth with his tongue, his breathing growing ragged with passion.

It excited her to feel his need for her in his kisses. She kissed him back with all the ferocity of an Amazon woman, running her hands through his thick, ebony locks and down his strong back and chest. Mousse pulled away from her briefly, said the words she longed to hear.

"I love you, my Shampoo," Mousse smiled. "Let's go home. Together."

The crowd began to cheer, and Mousse and Shampoo were sharply awoken from their moment together. "Alright, Mousse!" cried the crowd with glee. Mousse also realized they were standing at the mouth of the volcano. He grabbed his robe from the ground and headed back towards the crowd with Shampoo, meeting Ranma with a smile.

"Aww, and here I was thinking you didn't care about him." winked Ranma as he wrapped an arm around Akane. Shampoo simply held herself onto Mousse with a smile. Suddenly, they all looked up as a light drizzle came from the sky, dotting the ground with water droplets. It began to rain harder and harder, until the water was pooling and cooling the searing landscape.

"Well I'll be," said Ranma scratching his head, now red as a woman. "That psycho was actually right." He looked at the quacking and meowing below him, as Shampoo had turned into a cat, and Mousse, a duck. Ranma flinched and tried to climb up onto Akane seeing the cat. Shampoo simply giggled with a paw to her mouth, and walked off with Mousse, leaning into his feathers as they headed home together.


End file.
